


When You Sleep

by unforciablecure



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Maggie's dimples, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unforciablecure/pseuds/unforciablecure
Summary: Alex is sleepy after sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt based on [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/139389261114/person-a-teases-person-b-about-getting-sleepy)
> 
> It's basically an extended drabble and so fluffy it's practically candyfloss.

‘C’mon,  _Agent Danvers,_ don’t fall asleep on me now. Things are just starting to get… interesting’

‘ _Interesting…’_ Alex murmurs, sighing contently as she pushes herself back onto her pillow.

Was it unsettling how turned on Alex could be from her girlfriend's voice alone, whispering her work title as they lay together in bed? Not helped at all by her Maggie's current state; naked and a little sweaty as she hovered over her own also  _very_  naked body – held up only by her hands on either side of Alex.

‘You’re not…  _tired,_  are you?’ Maggie asks, playfully as she adjusts a wild strand of dark hair from her eyes. ‘It’s not like we’ve been doing this for-’

‘… _hours_?’ Alex breathes out, failing to stop the grin that envelopes her face at the realisation.

‘It's been hours?’ Maggie leans down, kissing Alex gently. ‘What can I say? I got lost in you’

‘Pfft, what are you? A  _Hallmark_ card?’ Alex murmurs, contentedly, rolling her eyes at the cheesy line. 

‘You  _love_  it’

Alex’s following laugh is laced with sleep although she doesn’t deny Maggie’s words and instead gives in with a proud and dorky nod.

'I'm gonna go grab a water' Maggie breaks into a dopey grin as Alex feels the bed dip. ‘You want anything?’

‘No, I’m good' Alex says, sighing blissfully as she closes her eyes. She feels the mattress shift as Maggie moves from under the covers. Alex suddenly misses the warmth.

‘Thanks though’

Alex opens her eyes to see Maggie's bare silhouette disappearing across the floor and into her kitchen. A couple of seconds later, the tap is being turned on and Maggie is impatiently hovering and rustling for a glass.

Alex smiles. 'Left, next to the refrigerator'

'You think I would know that by now' Maggie murmurs, her voice lowering. 'Considering how many times I've stayed over'

Alex feels her cheeks warm at that fact, made all the more present by the wavy snake trail of clothes spread across the floor in her open plan apartment.

Maggie steps over her white shirt - discarded long ago - as she slides back onto the bed.

'You okay?' Maggie asks, resting on the edge. She sips the water with a dimpled smile, looking at Alex with affection. Alex still finds that a little overwhelming, even in the darkness. 'Things didn't move too fast?

' _Way_ more than okay' Alex breathes out. ‘Just a little tired'

'I wear you out?' Maggie asks, tongue resting on her bottom lip. She wiggles her eyebrows, relishing the almost childish embarrassment Alex shoots back and the following crimson that envelopes her face.

It was pretty apparent what the answer to that question was judging by Alex's current state alone; her bobbed wavy hair more wavy than before, a wickedly satisfied and dopey smile colouring her face, one Alex knew she’d be wearing for _at least_ the next two days, and that wasn't taking into consideration how badly she was fighting off sleep. Her eyes were heavy, her heart beating fast.

Maggie took her time admiring the little details.

'I  _did_  wear you out!'

Alex blushes, glancing down, struggling to keep the jovialness from spreading into her voice. 'Stop sounding so pleased with yourself. You need to stop'

'Stop what?' Maggie asks, in a tone that tells Alex she knows  _exactly_  what she's doing.  Maggie sips another mouthful of water before placing the glass down on the bedside table.

'No idea what you're talkin' about, Danvers'

' _Sawyer_... I swear...' Alex murmurs, reaching for Maggie's hand and Maggie gives in easily, lacing their fingers together in a firm handhold as Alex tugs her forward and closer on the bed.

'I could marry you'

Maggie scoffs, surprised, a twinkle in her eyes. ' _Really_? You proposing?'

They were closer now, Maggie resting over Alex, their lips close and almost touching. Maggie feels a jolt of anticipation as Alex breathes her words against her lips.

'I never thought I'd get married' Alex confesses, quietly, after a moment. She was sleep deprived yet ever present and awake to Maggie's touch, her gentle breath ghosting across her lips, Maggie's other hand trailing mesmerising circles across her face.

‘Like, _ever_ ’

'Slow down, it's not quite happening yet' Maggie smirks, ever teasing as she leans in.

'I never thought anyone would ever think I was  _marriage_  material. God help me'

Alex cuts off the conversation by pressing their lips together, moaning as the kiss deepens almost instantly when Maggie's tongue slips into her mouth.

Kissing Maggie -  _making out_  with Maggie - made Alex feel like a teenager again, not that Alex knew what that meant having never experienced that connection with anyone. Twenty eight years old and dating Maggie for months had opened her eyes and Alex had uncovered so much about who she was as a person and ultimately who she could become.

Maggie knew how Alex liked to be kissed, the spot on her neck that offered hums and strained whines of appreciation whenever her lips trailed across it, the gentle massage of fingers slipping through her hair as they made out.

To Alex, it was like they were connected on a whole other level. To Maggie, it was like finding the missing piece she had been searching in countless girlfriends through the years (and there had been  _a lot_ )

The kiss gradually slows and they break apart, Alex breathing hard as she tries to calm her rapid heartbeat. They had been dating for months and her body still reacted to Maggie in the way it had in the beginning of her developing crush. It was both crazy and unpredictable yet Alex had a never ending craving for it.

Maggie shifts against Alex until she’s hugging her, their bodies moulding together under the covers.

'Tonight was fun, huh?' Maggie murmurs into Alex’s neck.

‘It was _’_

'I don't know what came into me' Maggie admits, quietly, a flash of the night’s events playing in her mind.

A dimple punctuates Maggie's cheek as she smiles into Alex. 'One hell of a night. You really kept up with me this time'

Alex holds Maggie close. 'It helps when your girlfriend is a sex goddess'

'A  _sex_  goddess?' Maggie laughs lightly. 'Guess I can live with that. It's not the  _worst_ thing I've been called'

'Don't let it inflate that ego of yours, Sawyer. It's already worryingly large'

' _Ego_ , what ego?'

'Oh you're so...’

' _...hot_?' Maggie pauses, challenging.

' _Exceptional_?  _A kickass detective with the Science Police_?' Maggie breathes out; mirroring the same dopey grin in the dark that Alex has etched on her face.

'When are you gonna admit that?'

(A silly question given that Alex preached those three statements to Maggie almost entirely each day)

'Never thought I'd meet someone who could go as hard as me. Both in drinking and in bed' Maggie continues, rambling off down another path of conversation. Alex's breathing slows as she murmurs another distant ' _mhmm_ '.

'You're really something else' Maggie shifts against Alex, glancing up to gaze at her in the darkness.

She grins at the sight she finds; Alex’s eyes are closed.

'And now I'm talking to myself' Maggie announces in a whisper.

As the minutes pass by, Maggie watches as Alex gradually falls towards sleep, mesmerized. Within five minutes, Alex was fully over and absorbed in sleep.

Maggie adjusts the covers, careful not to wake Alex as she shifts beside her, still holding her close.


End file.
